


I'm scared and You're bitter

by CuteVyper



Series: 50 Kisses Challenge (and experiments) [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: 50 kisses challenge, F/M, I've practically threw it out the window, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Vaas Montenegro being careless, at the middle there's a pov change, mentioned Buck, prompt 45
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteVyper/pseuds/CuteVyper
Summary: Prompt 45 - Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.Starring Vaas Montenegro AKA the King of the Northern Island AKA the INSANE FUCKER that threatens to cut you up and tries to kill you a couple of times but everyone ships him with another INSANE FUCKER that's living in a constant power trip with a siding of acid, that's also his victim and enemy. And. We. Still. Love. Him.Wtf.I was trying to come up with a nickname but nothing came up. Just an eureka moment I'm crushing on a Psychopath.
Relationships: Vaas Montenegro/Original Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 50 Kisses Challenge (and experiments) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108076
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	I'm scared and You're bitter

**Author's Note:**

> (This didn't turn out at all like the prompt, I might have to rewrite the prompt... fuck.)

“Welcome to my paradise once again, Ark. Want a Cohiba?” The greeting was meant to be friendly but Hope noted the hostile attitude as soon as she entered his office. 

She thought she left it clear she didn’t care for pleasantries, from someone like Hoyt Volker himself at least. He had nothing refined to him even for the expensive clothes or jewelry. She still didn't understand why her grandfather liked him. He always explained with the same excuse: that he could see the ambition in Volker since their initial meeting and he liked it. 

Hope liked people with ambition too but it wouldn’t have hurt Volker to hold back on his hostility some times. More so, when it didn’t impress her at all anymore. Besides, with her, there wasn't the threat of death when she stopped liking certain people. 

"No, but thank you Mister Volker. I see you're doing well.” She sat herself on a chair at the poker table right across from him. 

They were at the same level. She won't stop reminding him that until one of them croaked and it definitely wasn't her who will go down first. 

While she arranged her bright yellow and white dress, took off her straw-hat, checked her braid was still perfect and fanning herself with her white fan, Volker stopped counting his chips, threw into the ashtray his cigar and took a sip from his glass of what she could identify as Bourbon while looking at some documents. Most likely his calculations over how much would cost his newest batch of slaves. The yacht she saw being pillaged by the pirates earlier was her only hint. She wondered if Vaas was having fun. 

He stopped looking at the papers and blue gray clashed with royal blue. It was time for business. 

“So, Miss Ark, may I ask the motive of the sudden visit?” Volker had an easy-going smile but it was clear he wasn’t that glad with her presence. He must have been wondering why she came so far away from her home if it wasn’t an actual problem with his last batch of slaves and drugs he sent their way. 

“If you’re worrying about the last delivery there’s no need to. It arrived safely. I came here because of other reasons.” He went and poured her a glass at the news, clinked her glass with hers and while she took a sip, he downed it in one go and refilled it. 

“I’m all ears.” She really hoped he wouldn’t ask her but of course he had to. Most likely would check in with her grandfather later. 

Giving a sigh, she continued. 

“My grandfather believes I’m in need of a vacation since I’ve been negotiating constantly with other families and I’ve sealed a couple of deals. He believed that hunting would sooth me. Also, I need to ask you for another order of narcotics. The special recipe of your provider.” She took another sip. 

“Why my island?” Of course, he didn’t ask her about the order. He couldn’t care less from who the money was coming in from. 

“I requested it. I was in need of hunting something more... exotic. And Rakyat are as exotic as savage, right?” She caught the flicker of amusement in his eyes and knew she got his permission. Hope knew Volker despised the natives and knew of her prowess as a hunter so he only got more pawns to eradicate them. 

“You’ll have to stay with my pirates. And unfortunately, you’ll have to stay by the side of Vaas. Do you think you can handle his... antics?” She wondered if he knew something but she just acted as blasé as always when the pirates were mentioned. 

“No worries, I got used to them after my last few visits. I know what to expect. As for your second in command, as long as he doesn’t pull any of his antics on me, I’ll be fine. Do you think he needs a warning?” The man chuckled and shook his head. 

“This is why I picked him even if is a native. The boy is smart. He knows what happens if he damages anything he shouldn't.” She gulped the rest of her glass in one go. She needed the buzz. 

“Then I’m glad you have a tight leash on him.” She raised up the suitcase she came with and slid it to his side of the table. 

“A gift from the Ark’s that includes my payment also.” 

He opened the suitcase and seeing the amount of cash along with a bottle of some old German brandy one of her cousins recommended her he began to chuckle. 

“Always a pleasure. Are you sure you don’t wish for any of my privateers to accompany you?” 

“Yes. As entitled to chaos as your pirates are, they know when to stay out of the way. Besides, I like to get my hands dirty. And please, don’t send in your hitman either. Last time he just stole the joy of hunting prey when he just delivered them to me.” She couldn’t appreciate at all the treatment of the hitman towards her. As if she was just a child and needed for her hand to be held during the hunt. 

She knew it had to have been Volker’s orders but she liked more the hitman when he would act true to himself. Not giving two shits about her and just stalk whoever he pleased to defile next. She despised him for how he acted like a beast while still acting all high and mighty. But she had to bear it, whenever he talked of his latest victims. 

She hoped she could avoid him this time. He also nearly sniffed her out last time. 

“Alright then but I will still ask him to check on you sometimes. Just in case the pirates got too handsy or the savages are actually giving you problems. I wouldn’t want to disappoint Tobias when he trusted me with the safety of his treasured heir.” 

She nearly wanted to correct him but decided otherwise. She nodded with a practiced smile and raised herself up from the table. 

“Have a good day Mister Volker.” 

“Happy hunting Ark. I’ll have you accompanied by a couple of Privateers until you reach the Pirate camp.” 

And it was done. Hope and her luggage were lifted in a helicopter and she ignored the snickers and catcalls of the Privateers while she was gripping hard on her hat with a hand, enough that her knuckles turned white and she closed her eyes, trying not to think how her dark hair must have got disheveled and that she was hundreds of meters above soil, praying while clutching with the other hand her cross, that the helicopter won’t crash with her inside. 

She would have loved it if it crashed after she got off, thank you. 

When the helicopter finally reached the cursed Northern Island, she managed to keep herself in check and just not jump when the helicopter was just a few meters above ground. 

She was an Ark, she had to act like it. Even if it meant she was terrified but still had to pull a poker face on. 

When she got down, the Privateers chaperoned her, showing off their guns to the rest of the Pirates who watched in curiosity the arrival of the helicopter. Soon, she was greeted by Carlos, an older pirate that was second in command to Vaas. She saw he was dressed the same as the last time she had been around Rook, almost a year ago. Red bandana, shielding him from the sun, with dark sunglasses and a stubble. Red tank top, old dark green cargo pants and the same old black combat boots. He was smoking a cigar. 

Did nothing change on Rook? 

“Welcome back to Rook, señorita Ark.” Hmm, she kind of missed him. She struggled not to smile at him. 

“Thank you, Carlos. Could you show me where I will stay? And... gentlemen, thank you. You shall take your leave, now.” She didn’t left chance of rebuttal in her voice and with a grunt the Privateers left for the helicopter. She smiled at the smirk Carlos had on his face at seeing her bossing them around. She knew of the rivalry between Privateers and Pirates, after all. 

“After you, my lady. To the VIP area with you.” Carlos gestured to her, exaggerated, to take the lead and she giggled while taking a few steps forward. 

“Thank you once again, Carlos. Any idea where your loud, pushy boss might be?” Hope asked while she recognized the path to the shack, the one she had previously stayed a year ago. 

“No idea señorita, the last I heard of him he went out with the guys to catch some products.” 

“Oh, then I can savor the silence until he comes back. Did he miss me?” She was just a bit curious. 

“Ha! Like one misses a lovesick crocodile you despise.” 

“Oh, I’m glad I left such a good impression.” She couldn’t help from giving a small smile full of mischief and they reached the shack. Home, sweet home. She kind of missed it too. 

“Anyway, here is the key. Have a nice stay, señorita Ark. I still have shit to do.” She dropped the key in her purse for now kept her hand in her purse. 

“Pleased to see you again Carlos. See you later!” She waved goodbye and opened the unlocked door to the shanty. It looked exactly the same as she left it. The mattress on top of some logs, the shitty table with some candles on it and nothing else. Minimal and sweet. Before she stepped inside, she took out her hand from her purse and pulled out the hunting knife she most of the time carried in her purse. 

She stepped inside and could only smile at being dragged by her bicep and after, being held by her midsection, by a strong arm, while having a machete gliding over the soft skin of her neck. Her back was glued to the chest of her visitor and she could note how excited he was. It made her get excited too. 

His mouth neared her ear, letting her hear a chuckle and a whisper. 

“How did you know I was going to be waiting for you, huh, mi corazón?” She missed even more that voice than she initially believed she did. Her heart began to beat faster when his mouth bit her ear, left it and began to lick, kiss and bite at the soft skin of her neck, making her give a little moan which earned her a groan of pleasure. 

“I saw how you and your guys hijacked that yacht today. If I saw you, you had to have seen me too. I thought that if you saw one of Hoyt’s boats, you will get brilliant ideas like always and you would wait for me to give me such a warm greeting. Don’t get mad at Carlos, he lied to me for you.” She wondered if he was surprised or not since she was pointing her knife at him. Most likely not but she tried. And she realized this was the first time she smiled genuinely in the last two weeks and that her cheeks were getting hot. She hated how stupid he could make her feel. 

“And what you thought about it? Did you like it? Did you remember how awesome I am?” His tone was playful and relaxed. He definitely had fun terrorizing those people. 

She rolled her eyes and answered in an unimpressed voice. She remembered something annoying and she just tried to pull away from him. Seeing how her mood died quickly he just dropped the machete and grabbed her chin making her face him. 

Confused emeralds met with irritated deep blue sapphires and he decided he was not letting her go any time soon until she started to look at him how he wanted. Even if she was trying to get out of his grip. 

“Yes, I’ve seen with some binoculars how cool you were while snuggling with some bimbo in a yellow bikini and forcing her to shoot some guys. Reaaaaly awesome, Montenegro.” She tried to pull away from his grip on her face but he didn’t relent. He only looked at her more serious and pulled her even closer to his face. 

His face brightened at the information. 

”Oh, alguien esta celosa, huh?”(Is someone jealous, huh?) He smiled his typical smile that most of his victims considered insane and dangerous but to her it only meant he wanted to play and fool around. That smile with his tongue out, slightly biting into it. She rolled her eyes yet again and glared at him. 

“Hey, no Spanish! I kept my promise and didn’t learn it. Also, just making a wild guess because of context, but I’m so not jealous over some bimbo. And you’re starting to annoy me.” 

“Oh really?” He chuckled. “Then you won’t understand anything of what I'm saying right now, right? Esa puta zorra es nadie comparado a ti y lo sabes, cariño. He soñado contigo y te he deseado desde que te has ido de mi lado así que olvidate de esa estupida perra y hacemos el amor, vale? Te quiero y lo odio cuando te vuelves fría conmigo. Vamos nena, estas aqui y te necesito despues de tanto tiempo. Solo tu puedes volverme loco sin ni siquera intentarlo.”(That fucking bitch is nobody compared to you and you know it, honey. I've dreamed of you and I've wanted you since you've left my side, so forget about that stupid bitch and let's make love, okay? I love you and I hate it when you get cold with me. Come on baby, you're here and I need you after so long. Only you can drive me crazy without even trying.)

He said all of it with a poker face that Hope really had no idea if what he said was good, bad or if he was just pulling her leg. 

She continued to look unimpressed and more annoyed. “Are you going to translate or what, you asshole?” 

The pirate could only laugh at seeing how she kept the promise. He loved this about Hope. She didn’t make promises she couldn’t keep. 

He turned her around and held her with one hand by her hip while with the other he glided his fingers over the free skin of her back. Chest flush against his, and they both loved how it felt, her body against his. She didn’t need any prodding from him to drop her knife and settle her arms around his neck and begin to stroke him lightly and entangle her fingers with the hair of his mohawk. 

He remembered when he first met her, a while after he ran away from the Rakyat and began to work for Hoyt. He was 19 and she was 18 and he wasn't a commander yet. He and the pirates have hijacked a boat, not realizing it was actually one of Hoyt's own boats. When Vaas met Tobias Ark and Hope Ark he just though they were some rich old asshole that was into underage girls and his sugar baby. They barely looked alike to call them family. 

The man, with brown hair and brown eyes, with sun kissed skin, tall as fuck and with the body just like a warrior's from his tribe, wearing a fancy light blue shirt and a fancy as fuck brown jacket with brown dress pants and shiny black shoes. He also had a big motherfucking beard, a cane with the head of a snarling wolf and the creepy fucker was smiling all the time. The girl, glaring at all of them, was smaller than him in height by a few centimeters. Black as ink hair cut short like a boy’s, pale skin, dark blue eyes that looked like sapphires. She looked more prepared for the jungle with a black t-shirt, camo cargo pants and black combat boots. She looked at them as if they were all under her. 

He quickly remembered Citra and he just wanted to shoot the bitch in the head. 

When they had been apprehended Vaas had thought it was an easy job. No resistance. They were separated, like normal. Until later that night, the old man snapped the neck of one of the guards and the girl somehow got a knife and slit the throat of her guard. The then commander, a motherfucking idiot, was talking with Hoyt, trying to explain how the two hostages escaped so easily when the old man got out of hiding and, even looking indifferent at the pirates that were pointing their guns at him, saluted Hoyt, like an old friend. Hoyt looked between the old man and the commander with a unrecognizable expression a couple of times. 

Hoyt ended up taking out his knife and just began to stab and curse his second in command right in front of everyone for a couple of minutes. The old man just chuckled at the show of brutality, and presented himself to the rest of the pirates as Tobias Ark, an associate of Hoyt. Then asked for his granddaughter to come out of hiding by calling her name, Hope. She was having a guy by his throat ready to slit his throat and hide with some other's corpses. 

When Vaas saw the amount of corpses the next day, 7 in total and a couple of dogs, under a shanty he believed Panther was a more fitting name for the young woman. They didn't even realize the fuckers were dead. 

She freed the man from her grasp and left him wheezing, walking slowly but with intent between the pirates and stopped right besides her grandfather. Still glaring until her grandfather told her she had been taught better manners and to present herself. Her glare disappeared and she introduced herself as well to the pirates, as Hope Celine Ark. 

Once she finished, Hoyt stopped also from stabbing and cursing the poor stupid dead fuck and slicking his hair back as it was originally, greeted jovially the man and the girl and excused himself for how they’ve been greeted. 

Hoyt fucking Volker never said sorry. The man only dismissed it and called it exercise while the girl just shrugged. 

After that night, security got stricter, Tobias took a liking to him for some reason and thought Vaas how to shoot properly and in exchange Vaas would have to show Hope how to move around the jungle. And she was a fast learner so after 5 months she moved around the jungle as if she lived there her whole life. 

They hated each other at the beginning. Hope reminded him of Citra besides for the fact she didn’t need anybody to have shit done for her. And for some reason Vaas didn’t knew, she hated him too. So, they would try to make life hell to each other whenever they could. 

One day they were stuck alone in a tree, without any ammunition, just their blades, with a big ass motherfucking tiger trying to eat them and for some dumb reason he couldn’t remember Hope opened up to him. And after hearing her story, she reminded him of himself. How they both gave up everything for their family. Just that Hope still loved them while Vaas fucking hated them. Afterwards she won his respect when she offered herself as bait for the tiger and let him slit it’s throat, a subject they bickered over the majority of the time while they were stuck in the tree. 

Then things started to change. Vaas couldn’t compare her anymore to Citra and his motherfucking self soon fell in love like a dumbass. And after a while... she told him she loves him too, weeks later after he confessed, when she initially claimed she hated him. But they had to keep it a secret and Vaas fucking hated it, not being able to claim her for himself. But he hated even much more when she had to leave him and not be in his reach. Because of her fucking family she couldn’t give up on... and he gave in when he realized he couldn’t lose her. 

When he started to get lost in his rage, she kissed his lips and he came back down to Earth. He soon began to get lost in her lust filled eyes and in a lower voice she demanded again. 

“Translate Vaas.” He changed the position of his hand from her hip to her ass, trying to pull her even closer to him, even if it was impossible by then. 

“I said I need to fuck you so badly or I'll go fucking mad from waiting any longer.” 

She just laughed and soon explained herself. 

“You’re a liar and you’re already mad, my love.” And then he just went and kissed her and _holy fuck, did they_ _both miss this._

Tangled in each other they kissed as if the world was going in flames tomorrow, hitting the edge of the table and then they hit the edge of the mattress. Since Hope was the one who hit them she mumbled curses while Vaas could only laugh at her displeasure. When he felt the mattress though, he stopped kissing her and pushed her, making her fall over it. She yelped when she didn’t expect it and he laughed again. 

“Jerk.” Hope mumbled. 

He sat on his knees over her, separating her legs with his and while kissing her, trying to undo the knots that were keeping her dress on her. When he finally managed to get the dress off her, leaving her in her white lacy bra and panties and began to pay attention to her neck once more, slowly making his way south, Hope had suddenly remembered two things. 

“Vaas...” 

He ignored her, thinking she was calling his name just out of pleasure and because she knew he enjoyed it when she did it. He noted something was wrong when she began to push him off her. 

“Vaas, wait.” 

“What?!” He had other priorities right now. Treasure her like any king would his queen. 

Watching her flushed reminded him how cute she looked whenever she blushed because of him and how hot she looked whenever she just killed anything, specifically Rakyat, and was covered in blood. 

“The door, first of all!” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh, duh.” 

He raised himself up and went to the door and slammed it. Hope for a second wanted to slap herself because she honestly didn't understand how they haven’t been caught already, or if Volker knew, why did he kept quiet. The pirates didn’t know the whole story, besides for Carlos, but they all kept quiet because they were scared of Vaas. 

It was one thing that Volker was right about. 

When he turned back to look at her, Hope was hugging her knees with a frown on her face. Seeing her like this killed his mood and he wondered if he did something bad. He just felt like he needed to comfort her so he immediately went to her side and pulled her in his lap. She immediately began to hug him by his neck and shiver. 

“Hey, nena... What’s wrong? You’re back, with me. Did I... fuck up again?” The worry in his voice was evident and Vaas would’ve killed anybody who hear him talk like that but he couldn’t harm his girl. That’s not what gentleman do and he is a gentleman! 

“No! No. My love, I...” He quickly calmed down at hearing that. Just what she said next peeved him. 

“I didn’t come back to Rook just to see you, Vaas.” She tried to pull herself off his lap but he kept his grip on her. He missed her skin too much. He missed how it felt to feel her naked skin over his. 

He quickly tried to get his tank top off to excite her with his body but she took the opportunity and raised herself and began to pace the room, hugging herself, and it only annoyed him when she tried to evade him. 

“Yeah, yeah, the excuse you always use, right? To hunt and fuck around with me and anyone on the island, right?” She stilled suddenly and shivering more visibly, he turned her by her biceps towards him and Vaas could see how she looked paler than what was normal. She was also trying to avoid his eyes. 

“...Then why?” Vaas asked confused. She took a gulp of air and released it, before looking back at him. His sapphires lost their shine and he wanted to kill whoever did this to his Hope. 

“Do you... Do you remember when I first told you I had a fiancé?” He remembered clearly when she told him, the same day he actually got her to recognize her feelings towards him. She initially thought he will hate her but he only wanted to torture the motherfucking bastard. Lucky rich fucker, he was stuck in America. From what he heard he didn’t even know how to survive on his own and was disgusted by nature. Vaas wished desperately to be given a chance to meet him. And present him to the tigers. And while watching the show, fuck Hope like an animal in front of her ‘fiancé's’ corpse. And maybe piss on whatever remained too. 

“Yeah, but why are you bringing that shit up now, cariño? You said that you despised him... or did you-” His thoughts turned more manic and jealous when he imagined that fucker seducing his woman and fucking her. She must have noted the anger and hurt in his voice when she interrupted him, taking his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks and kissing him deeply. He would have considered it rude if it wasn’t so sweet of an interruption. He pulled her by her waist to him and he just wanted to take off her underwear already. 

“NO! No! Never! My love, only you can fill that space in my heart. No one else! I wouldn’t do something so stupid with how much it hurts thinking I would lose you. Please, believe me. There’s only you, Vaas. You’re... my only star in the dark vast sky. I can’t feel for anyone else what I feel towards you.” She was just going to kiss him again but he remembered why he got angry and went quickly and bit her neck. She gave a little shriek from the pain. Hearing it, he just licked it quickly and came to face her again, pressing her tighter to him. 

“Then what is going on with that chicken fuck?” He sounded serious and pissed off, good. The American fuck was pissing on his sunshine while not even being there. It was impressive, no doubt. 

“I... I actually killed him.” She looked away from him, with what he could only identify as shame. 

“What?” Vaas... clearly didn’t expect that. 

“I... I killed him Vaas. He... He was mad at me because I was doing great. Like always, he hated seeing me succeed more than him. He... just invaded my space immediately and began to rip my clothes... He said... he wanted to ‘put me back in my place’. And I just got really angry... and I shot him in the temple. I... couldn’t control myself. I promised you I will stay true to you and then he came, out of nowhere, demanding from me because he was angry and... I just snapped and killed him in my own bedroom. I was trying to think of some way to explain it... until a maid came after hearing the gunshot and screamed.” She tried to distance himself from him while talking but he still kept her there right beside him. Looking back at his chest she blushed and he grinned at watching her reaction. She was still shy around the act and he considered it cute. Besides, he was suddenly in a great mood. The motherfucker he couldn't touch was now finally gone. And by his queen's hand none the less. He was just peeved he missed the execution. He could have made it so much more exciting. 

“I came because grandfather insisted, that I needed some time to... “clear my head” immediately and he believed hunting was the thing. They... my father and grandfather started to fight about it. It was a first in a long time... when I heard grandfather raise his voice... They decided to talk with the rest of the family members about it.” Vaas was pulled from his musings when he started to feel her shiver again and oh, fucking shit. Her eyes were starting to get red and teary. 

“I fucked up badly Vaas. Really bad. And I... I’m sorry but I’m really scared.” She pulled away from him once more but seeing he didn't let go she just covered her hands with her face. But he was confused. The fucker was dead, they should be celebrating and fucking, not have a pity party. Unless… 

“What are you sorry for?” He said it so lowly that she couldn't barely hear it. He also shooed away her hands that were hiding her face from him. 

“Pardon?” 

“What are you sorry for, mi amor? That you killed him? That you didn’t let him rape you to keep up appearances? That you kept your promise to me? That... you love me?” Everything in Vaas was solemn and for a second Hope got worried. He didn't get it. She quickly shook her head and then she remembered how to use words. 

“No. No. I could never feel sorry for loving you, my love. I’m sorry... for showing you how really weak I am. I’m sorry for putting you in danger. My father... if he would ever find out about you... I don’t know what he would do but he will hurt you... just to hurt me. This is why I insisted all this time for no one to know about us... I couldn’t bear the thought of you being killed because of me. I’d rather you despised me... than just imagine how he would try to destroy you because of my mistakes. I’m sorry, my love. I’m scared for the both of us.” She started to cry and took his hands in her own, cradling them in hers and kissing them, closing her eyes out of shame. Watching her and a bit of her fear getting to him, he just started to tell her ‘No.’ multiple times, taking away his hands from her, and tilting her chin up, kissing away the tears that continued to fall from her eyes without her control. 

“Sssh, sssh, mi amor, no llores. I could never think of you as weak. No! You just proved how strong you are when you killed him and tried to think a solution. Fucking dumb servant... Your shitty father... he won’t kill me. He will never get to do that. Because I’m in your heart, mi amor. And even if you tried to break up with me right now you couldn’t. You know why? Because you’re everywhere, mi cielo. In my head, in my heart, in my dreams... You’re everything to me, nena. I… love you Hope. You would have to erase me completely to get rid of me. And I’m actually really fucking proud you finally got to kill that shit for brains, ok? That means nobody stands in my way, right? You’re finally only mine. No one will have to see you ever again sharing space with that stupid machito fuck.” He remembered when he found a photo in some gossip magazine on a boat they hijacked. The captives were a guy with a couple of sluts. In the photo, he saw her, all pretty and like a princess, being held by that stupid looking white ass motherfucking boy, who was smirking in the picture. She wasn't smiling at all but his vision still turned to red. That guy that owned the boat just turned into a bloody shitty mess after that. He later questioned her about it and she explained it was an older photo from when they first announced their engagement, when she just turned 18 and didn’t knew Vaas at all yet. It was still peeving him thought, remembering the photo. Remembering the smirking fuck that was holding her, as if holding a trophy, not his woman. 

When she heard the gleeful tone his voice took at the end she shook her head, trying to make him see the situation as she saw it. And he did but he couldn’t care less since the fucker was dead. He went and kissed her hands. Those hands that snuffed out the poor shitty life from that bastard in rage, for Vaas. She did this to keep her promise to him. She did this for him. He couldn’t love her anymore than he already did and it sucked but he would just prove it when he will go down on her. 

“Vaas, please think about this. You don’t know what Axel is capable of-” He began to undo the braid her hair was held into. It had grown since they initially met but she insisted it was far longer once… And that cursed photo proved him that. 

“Mi reina, I just know I’m the fucking king of this island. And since I love you, you’re my queen. Your dad doesn’t have power in here. He can come. I will just fucking cut him to bits and feed him to the tigers. The same thing I will do to anyone he sends.” She shook again her head. 

“My love, you don’t understand. He could easily convince Volker just to kill you. Volker won’t think twice about it. You may have your Pirates but the Privateers... they are just better equipped, my love, and I... I’m scared for you. They could kill you all just to please Axel. And I... can’t bear it. I just can’t.” He just began to shower in affection her neck once more and began to lick again where he had previously bit her, trying to sooth her sweet and soft skin there. When he got to a certain spot he knew she liked he got himself a moan from her adorable sweet pink lips and noted he was getting hard again quickly. With sneaky but quick hands he undid the bra from behind but she kept hold of it, not allowing it to fall and grant him the view of her naked breasts. She exclaimed his name but it ended in a moan when with one hand he began to knead the flesh of her ass and with the other, he slipped it under her bra and began to play with her nipple. He smirked and when he saw her glare he kissed her deeply. But when he saw she wasn’t responding to him he broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. 

“Sssh, everything will be OK, mi vida. Everything will be OK. You’re finally here, let’s just enjoy each other. How did his face look, hmm? How did his face looked when you shot him, hmm? Please, I would’ve had killed anyone to get such a view. Tell me, was he shocked or was he begging for mercy, huh? Tell me, mi amor.” He finally managed to slip off her the annoying bra after he surprised when he began to slipped his finger under her parties. When she couldn't control herself anymore from moaning he considered it a victory. 

“I... I love you Vaas. Please... Please break up with me. Please... hate me. Just... just forget about me... Please!” Vaas wanted to interpret it as her begging him to take her already but he wasn't deaf. 

“Never. You’re mine and I’m yours. I chose you and when you shot that motherfucker, you chose me over your family.” She stilled hearing that but Vaas ignored it and slipped of his pants and took off his already unfastened boots and her panties. Now they were both naked. He won’t delve any longer on this bullshit and just do as he pleased. 

“You. Chose. Me. Hope. And now... now I will never let go of my queen. Your grandfather, your father, any fucker out there, Hoyt even... they will have to fucking erase me to take you away from me.” He kissed her once more and began to drag her to the bed. It was his turn to hit the edge of the table and one of the chairs but he ignored it in order to keep her in his spell. 

He broke the kiss and lowered her to the mattress. The day was finally getting to be as he envisioned it after seeing Hoyt's boat and thinking it was her after so long. 

“Vaas... you nutcase.” She really tried to insult him but he managed to wind her up so much that she didn't have any more energy to argue with him. That energy had went elsewhere and Vaas was smiling. 

“But I’m your nutcase, right? Right?” She didn’t answer him but pulled him into a kiss. Chest to chest, naked and wet under him and allowing him entrance… Vaas will think about what she told him much later after he got both of them satiated and killed the bitterness from her leaving him yet again. With the sweetness from making love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I make Hope into a big pushover whenever sexy times are on the horizon and she's emotionally wrecked. She would hate me if she existed hahahaha.  
> Hope I did some justice to Vaas's character (not looking at my previous fic, no I don't). And please leave a comment, I started to talk to myself lol.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
